Transmission Interception
by Jackrkazi141FTW
Summary: Admiral Jack shares a conversation with an old friend. A prelude to KND Chronicles: Invasion.


**A prelude story that ties in with KND Chronicles: Invasion. Just a little something for me to write down quickly when I'm too busy to work on Invasion. Expect a lot of questions and a few answers, enjoy.**

* * *

**\\ UNITED SYSTEMS NAVY [USN] {ARCHIVE OPEN}**

**\\ {ACCESS} COM ARCHIVE: [FILE 0935-24] RECORD TITLE ["****FIRST CONTACT****"]**

**\\ DISPLAY FILE HISTORY:**

**\ RECORDED: [1012A.E:02:8]**

**\ NOTATION: FILE LOGS |2| OCCUPANTS**

** GRAND ADMIRAL JACK SCHMITT: FILE ID [GA]**

** VICE ADMIRAL ALEXI PETRENKO: FILE ID [VA]**

**\\ FILE: {DISPLAY} SOURCE RECORD:**

**\ RECOVERED: [USN] COM RELAY 4-73 [****SOL SYSTEM****]**

**\ DEPLOYED: UNREGISTERED EARTH SAT-COM**

** LOG: ASSUME KND AFFILIATION**

**RECORD BEGINS**

**\GA: **Testing, testing, one two three, testing, is anyone out there?

**\VA: **Ha ha ha, very funny Jack, first com call you make in a month and this is what you open with, not very original.

**\GA: **Heh, you can't blame me for not having a sense of humor Alexi, I can't remember the last time you laughed at anyones joke.

**\VA: **That's because nobodies ever made a joke worthy of my laughter.

**\GA: **Your so full of yourself.

**\VA:** Not like Arthurs.

**\GA: **[sigh] No, not like him, how are things back in the Federation.

**\VA: **Not good, things have only gotten worse since you left, are you sure that that was the smartest choice to make, Arthurs is gaining more and more appeal with the senate

and the public, he's got the whole damn Federation screaming for blood.

**\GA: **Damn, I was worried he would take things this far, but I never realized things would escalate so quickly after the war.

**\VA: **You should have known the public would want atonement, after the hell we went through the in the Great Galactic War **FILE [G.G.W.] **the people want something to be

happy about, something they can remember with pride and a sense of fulfillment.

**\GA: **We won the war, don't forget that, the people should be happy for just that simple fact.

**\VA: **The people do not have the same appreciation for that fact as the military does, they want more to look at than the misery of the Great War.

**\GA: **Heh, I guess in the end the aftermath didn't bring the 'peace' that the high council was hoping for.

**\VA: **Speaking of that peace, when are you planning on returning to the Federation, we could use you right now.

**\GA: **I have to remain on Earth for a while, I just graduated from the KND academy a few days ago and I'm still getting used to my... sector mates, long story short, we don't

trust each other fully yet, I can't just disappear for a few days without any excuse.

**\VA: **We need you back in the Federation more than you need to be back on Earth, your the hero of the Great War, a lot of people look up to what you did and how you won

the war for us, that holds a lot of appeal in the public eye.

**\GA: **I can't go back, not now, I'm here for a reason and that reason is to learn more about the Kids Next Door, and the whole reason I'm doing this in the first place is to try

and stop Arthurs, if I have credible evidence why Earth should not be invaded, then maybe the High Council will hold off the invasion.

**\VA: **The _High Council _already voted on the invasion and the result was a go.

**\GA: **WHAT! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!

**\VA:** Just a few hours ago, Arthurs now has the complete backing of the council and the army, now all he needs is the navy and he can bring the full might of the Federation

military down on Earth.

**\GA: **He won't have it, not on my watch, I'm attaching a secure access message to this transmission, send it to all captains, admirals and the Navy High Command, it'll keep

them in line and keep them from letting Arthurs get any sway in the fleet, if he can't use _our_ ships, then he's going to have to get them some where else.

**\VA: **He'll find more, it'll take time, but he can wait, if he has to he'll start stripping ships from the mid rim defense fleets, PDF ships and Allied Colonial Directorate

**FILE [A.C.D.] **ships, he won't need ships from the USN.

**\GA: **It'll take a few years for him to get the necessary clearance and standing with the ACD commanders before they lend him their ships. It might take around 3 years for

him to build up the ships necessary for an invasion fleet.

**\VA: **If I fight him and I get some of the ACD commanders to resist, then I may be able to buy you a few more years, but in the end what will that accomplish, you'll

still have to yield to the invasion fleet when it comes.

**\GA: **I will, but the KND won't.

**\VA: **What are you saying..?

**\GA: **I can prepare the KND, I can help them resist the invasion, build up their forces, train them, organize them, even slip them some old Federation tech if I have to.

**\VA: **Are you insane! If Arthurs or the High Council find out about this you could be tried for treason! You'll be stripped of your commission and thrown out of the service!

**\GA: **It's a sacrifice I am willing to make, it'll take a few years for me to get into a position where I can make the necessary changes, can you buy me that time.

**\VA: **[sigh] I don't know Jack, you've asked a lot in the past, but this...

**\GA: **Alexi, you've been my second in command for hundreds of years, you've served with me in half a dozen wars, you know I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't think it

was entirely necessary.

**\VA: **Fine, I'll do this for you Jack, but if push comes to shove, I can't promise you anything.

**\GA: **I understand Alexi, but you know that... [distant banging noises], shit! It's my sector, their at the door. I need to go now!

**\VA: **Aye aye sir.

**OCCUPANTS LOG OFF**

**\\ FILE ENDS ~ QUERY {RECORD ENTRY} [Y/N]?**

**/ [N]**

**\\ ARCHIVE CLOSED**


End file.
